disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Baciel
Out of all the races in the Netherworld, there are few clans considered more vicious, terrible, and horrifying than the race known colloquially as the Baciels: The Baciels. Many, many millennia ago, this race of demon invaded and conquered a human civilization and used the human technology to evolve themselves and give them greater power along with their trademark arm cannon. The Baciels are constantly finding ways to empower themselves further; it is suggested that they will not rest until the Baciel Clan is at the top of the Netherworld food chain. Baciels’ height can range from anywhere between half a dozen feet to several stories tall. Regardless of their size, each one is incredibly heavy, being weighed down by dense muscle mass and technology. They are incredibly accurate with their powerful arm cannon and are fully capable of decimating entire groups of demons on their own. It is highly suggested that if one is to encounter a Baciel, one should run like crazy! Hit die: d12 Type: Outsider (Monster, Demon) Skills: A Baciel gains Skill points equal to 2+ int mod The Baciel's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (STR), Intimidate (CHA), Acrobatics (STR), Survival (WIS), and Profession (WIS), Fly (Dex), Perception (Wis), Martial Knowledge (Physical Monster Weapon)(Int) ' Starting Wealth:' 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Baciel Alignment: Nearly every Baciel is Chaotic in nature, many evil, many neutral, and a small handful are good. Religion: Baciels are usually atheists or simply do not care for putting faith in anything but their own power. There are exceptions of course, and there are many who follow Overlords in a somewhat religious manner, worshipping their strength and power. They tend to worship Overlords whom revel in destruction and Chaos, such as Zenon, Alexander, Mao, Laharl, Babylon, and El Dorado. Other Classes: Baciels rarely ever get along with Wood Golems as they share philosophical differences and usually fight for reasons that contradict one another. These terms also keep angels, White Dragons, and other more lawful creatures from aiding Baciels. They do however get along with Baciels, Fighters and any other occupation that revels in physical strength and usually lack of morality. Role: The Tank or heavy hitter. Baciels are often the front line creatures up with the Wood Golems and the Great Wyrms. • Large Outsider (Monster, Demon) -1 penalty to Armor Class, -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. Darkvision out to 60 feet • Speed 20 feet • Str +6, Dex -6, Con +6, Int -4, Wisdom -4 • +8 to Intimidate. Baciels are large and often like to force weaker beings into doing tasks due to the fear they instill in them. • Automatic Languages: English or Japanese, and Baciel Bonus Languages: none Class Features *Evilty* Double Lock On: If you don't move in this round, you can make an extra attack at your highest base attack bonus. Monster Weapon Proficiency Baciels are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. Baciels have a very unique natural attack, it is a beam weapon that can fire up to 40 feet away. This attack roll, though ranged, goes off of it's Strength score. This attack is not overcome by spell resistance and deals 1d10 force damage, or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher. Techniques Just like all monster classes, Baciels gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Baciel Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Baciel's list of techniques. The Baciel must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. A Baciel's saving throws are based off of it's strength. Techniques indicated with a (**) are techniques. If a Baciel runs out of Monster techniques it can select, it can instead choose another normal technique from it's list. Spells not noted with an asterisk are normally spells but are used as techniques for the Baciel. Magichange As a free action, a Baciel can change into a Powerful Laser Gun. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as your Constitution Mod, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Baciel transforms. Baciel Laser Cannon Laser Bazooka Damage: 1d10 or the Baciel's weapon damage, whichever is higher. Critical: 20 X2 Size: large Damage Type: Force Weight: 10 lbs. Rage (Ex) A Baciel can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting her additional combat prowess. Starting at 1st level, a Baciel can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, she can rage for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from rage and spells like bear's endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a Baciel can rage per day. A Baciel can enter rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in rage, a Baciel gains a +4 morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, she takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the Baciel 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, a Baciel cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A Baciel can end her rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A Baciel cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a Baciel falls unconscious, her rage immediately ends, placing her in peril of death. Ability Boost (Ex) Baciels get ability score boosts to their strength and constitution scores as they are very muscular and healthy. These bonuses are gained as indicated on the table above. Energy Resistance (Ex) Baciels gain energy resistance as their bodies adapt to the world around them. Baciels choose 2 energy types that they gain resistance to. These resistances increase at the levels indicated on the table above. Damage Reduction (Ex) Baciels have powerful, thick hides that only the most legendary of heroes can penetrate. As such they gain Damage reduction overcome by Good that increases at the levels indicated on the table. Brutal Blaster (Ex) A Baciel whom has honed his skills with his weapon can fire with such a force that the attack seems almost like he threw it at you. The Baciel can add his strength modifier into damage when using his arm cannon. Fly (Ex) Baciels eventually gain enough strength in their small wings to take flight. At 10th, 15th, and 19th level these fly speeds increase. Greater Rage (Ex) At 11th level, when a Baciel enters rage, the morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution increases to +6 and the morale bonus on her Will saves increases to +3. Malchidael (Su) At 20th level the Baciel becomes the epitome of destruction and rampage, earning the title of Malchidael. Once per day as a standard action, Your size increases by one category, your height doubles, and your weight increases by a factor of eight. Your features shift into those of a cold and alien being of hellish invincibility. You gain a +6 size bonus to Strength and a +8 bonus to Constitution, a +3 natural armor bonus, darkvision 60 ft., and Spell Resistance of 12 + your Baciel level. These modifiers replace the normal modifiers for increasing your size. The size modifier for AC, attacks, CMB, and CMD changes as appropriate for your new size category. You gain resistance to acid 10, electricity 10, and sonic 10, a +4 bonus on saves against poison, blindsense 30 feet, and a fly speed of 60 feet (good maneuverability). Your natural weapons and any weapons you wield are considered chaotic-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage resistance This spell doesn't change your base speed. Determine space and reach as appropriate for your new size. If insufficient room is available for the desired growth, you attain the maximum possible size and may make a Strength check (using your increased Strength) to burst any enclosures in the process (see Breaking and Entering). If you fail, you are constrained without harm by the materials enclosing you-the spell cannot crush you by increasing your size. All equipment you wear or carry is similarly enlarged by this spell. Melee weapons deal more damage. Other magical properties are not affected by this spell. This lasts for 1 round per level and cannot be dispelled. Baciel Techniques 1st-Level Baciel Techniques—'''Endure Elements, Protection from /Good/Law, Infernal Healing, True Strike, Lock Gaze, Moment of Greatness, Burning Hands, Magic Missile, Color Spray, Cause Fear, Ray of Sickening, Ray of Enfeeblement, **Ignition '''2nd-Level Baciel Techniques— Long Shot, Bullet Shield, Protection from Arrows, Ricochet Shot, Admonishing Ray, Scorching Ray, Scare, False Life**Close Buster 3rd-Level Baciel Techniques— Locate Weakness, Heroism, Lightning Bolt, Ray of Exhaustion, Deadly Juggernaut, **Extinctor Cannon, **Launcher Punch (MC) 4th-Level Baciel Techniques— Versatile Weapon, Stoneskin, Named Bullet, Agonize, Fear, **Reflection Beam (MC) 5th-Level Baciel Techniques—'Greater False Life, Enervation, Cone of Cold, Lightning Arc, **Extinction Beam '''6th-Level Baciel Techniques—'Greater Heroism, True Seeing, Chain Lightning, Disintegrate, Hellfire Ray, ** Cruel Shot '7th-Level Baciel Techniques—'Delayed Blast Fireball, Ki Shout, Prismatic Spray, **Genocide Saber '8th-Level Baciel Techniques—'Power Word Stun, Stormbolts, Sunburst, Horrid Wilting, Polar Ray, **Armageddon, **Parallel Cannon (MC) '9th-Level Baciel Techniques—'Overwhelming presence, Power Word Kill, Meteor Swarm, **Destructo Launcher, **Manual Barrel (MC) = '''Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Baciel Reincarnation